Shinichi don't leave me again
by KagamineKen
Summary: "Bu ini tolong di terima"/" "HAH? Jadi Shinichi akan menikah dengan Shiho?"/"Hey memangnya kau mau apa?"


**Shinichi Don't Leave Me Again**

**.**

**.**

**By : KudouKenny2001**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**"Bu ini tolong di terima"/" "HAH? Jadi Shinichi akan menikah dengan Shiho?"/"Hey memangnya kau mau apa?" **

**.**

**.**

**Warning :  
OOC, AU, Sedikit Bahasa Jepang, EYD, DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter one**

**.**

**.**

**Shinichi's Back**

**.**

Di sebuah SMP di jepang tepatnya di SMP Teitan di kelas 2-B kelas tampak tentram tetapi beberapa detik kemudian.

"Hai aku kembali lagi" ucap Shinichi sambil berjalan masuk dari pintu.

"Kyaa!" ucap para fans perempuan Shinichi

"Hei tenang-tenang, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang, orang ini sangat penting dalam hidupku dia itu adalah orang yang selalu menemaniku saat aku sedang kesulitan, masuklah jangan malu-malu" jelas Shinichi panjang lebar sambil melambaikan tangan pada wanita berambut pirang di depannya.

**Ran Pov**

Deg! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak? Siapa orang yang akan di perkenalkan Shinichi?

"Inilah Shiho Miyano dia adalah pacarku" ucap Shinichi.

A-apa ini perasaan tidak enak itu? Me-mengapa Shinichi? Kenapa pada malam itu kau meninggalkanku dan sekarang kau datang bersama wanita lain?

"Hai Ran lama tidak bertemu" ucap Shinichi sambil duduk di sebelahku.

"Hai" ucap ku dengan suara kecil.

Lalu aku berjalan ke arah belakang sekolah aku tidak sanggup melihat Shinichi dengan wanita itu aku merenungkan diriku di pohon dulu tempat Shinichi membuatku menangis

**Flashback on**

"Hei Ran sudah jangan menangis lagi aku kan hanya bercanda" ucap Shinichi.

"Eh jadi di rumahku itu tidak ada hantu?" ucap Ran kecil sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Tentu tidak aku kan hanya menakut-nakutimu" ucap Shinichi kecil dengan santai.

"Huh kau itu selalu saja menakutiku" ucap Ran sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

**End of Flashback**

Kenapa kenangan itu malah terputar kembali di otakku? Kenapa? Tuhan memang tidak adil! Kenapa aku bisa suka pada laki-laki seperti dia?

Kenapa Shinichi? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?

Kenapa Shinichi? Apa aku kurang pantas di matamu?

Kenapa Shinichi? Apa karena wanita itu lebih cantik?

Kenapa Shinichi? Apa aku memang tidak ada di hatimu dari dulu?

Tak kusadari air mataku sudah menetes satu-persatu aku menghapus air mataku dan kembali ke kelas, entah kenapa aku menjadi tidak bersemangat hari ini dari tadi aku tidak menyimak penjelasan dari guru, mungkin aku terlalu sakit hari ini.

"Hei Ran tadi saat jam pelajaran aku lihat kau tidak menyimak sama sekali" ucap Shinichi sambil membereskan tasnya.

"Tidak aku hanya kurang enak badan" ucapku dengan suara memelas.

"Oh kalau begitu kita duluan ya, yuk Shiho" ucap Shinichi sambil berjalan keluar di iringi Shiho.

Aku pun pulang di tengah jalan lagi-lagi aku mengingat kenanganku tentang Shinichi, sekarang aku ada di sebelah sungai aku ingat saat aku dan Shinichi dan aku mengiringi jalan ini aku dan Shinichi bercanda layaknya sepasang kekasih, lagi-lagi air mataku mengalir tanpa kusadari aku tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit ini kalau bisa aku ingin mati sekarang juga!, aku kembali melanjutkan perjalanan saat aku sampai di rumah aku langsung menuju kamarku aku, untunglah aku sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan mereka lagi.

**Skip Time**

**SMP Teitan**

"Hai Ran aku ingin meminta tolong padamu" ucap Shinichi.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan bersemangat.

"Aku ingin agar kau menjadi pianis saat hari pernikahanku nanti" ucap Shinichi dengan sangat bersemangat.

Deg! Perasaan itu dating lagi.

"Hei Ran kenapa kau melamun?" ucap Shinichi.

"Eh tidak, memangnya kau akan menikah dengan Shiho?" ucapku, aku sangat menantikan jawaban tidak dari mulutnya.

"Iya hari minggu besok" ucap Shinichi.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu" ucap ku dengan suara lemas.

Ternyata benar aku memang tidak bisa hidup bahagia dengan Shinichi, rasanya aku ingin tuhan mencabut nyawaku sekarang juga, Kenapa Shinichi? Kenapa kau menyakitiku? Padahal aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu saat kau pulang tetapi kenapa kau sekarang sudah bersama wanita lain?.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak hari ini pelajaran akan di mulai" ucap bu Jodie wali kelas.

"Bu ini tolong di terima" ucap Shinichi sambil menyodorkan suatu kertas berwarna pink kepada bu Jodie.

"Eh? Apa ini?" ucap bu Jodie sambil membuka kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

"APA? Kau akan menikah?" ucap bu Jodie dengan nada kaget.

"I-iya bu pada hari minggu nanti" ucap Shinichi sambil cengar-cengir.

"Oh…, selamat ya, tetapi ibu kira kau suka dengan Ran" ucap bu Jodie.

"Tidak aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai 'Teman biasa' bu" ucap Shinichi.

Hatiku sangat tertusuk mendengar pernyataan ini dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman? Jadi selama ini di matanya aku hanya seorang teman biasa? Tidak kusangka.

**Skip Time**

Saat pulang sekolah seperti kemarin aku pulang sendiri lagi sedangkan Shinichi bersama Miyano, Huh… kenapa Sonoko harus pergi ke amerika di saat seperti ini?

"Hai Ran aku sudah pulang" ucap Sonoko sambil berjalan ke arahku.

"Hai Sonoko" ucapku, aku sedikit lega dengan kepulangannya.

"Eh Ran kenapa kau lemas sekali?, apa kau sakit?" tanya Sonoko sambil memegangi keningku.

"Tidak aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan" bohongku padanya.

"Oh kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya aku mau beres-beres barang dulu" ucap Sonoko sambil berjalan kea rah mobilnya.

**Skip Time**

**1 hari sebelum pernikahan Shinichi**

**Taman Beika**

" "HAH? Jadi Shinichi akan menikah dengan Shiho?" ucap Sonoko dengan suara keras.

"Iya" ucapku sambil meneteskan sejumlah air mata.

"Dan kenapa kau menerima tawaran akan menjadi pianis di pernikahannya nanti?" tanya Sonoko.

"Aku tidak tahu" ucapku sambil menangis.

"Sialan anak itu sampai membuatmu menangis aku pasti akan menghajarnya, sekarang Ran menangis lah, menangislah sepuasmu keluarkan semua kesedihanmu" ucap Sonoko dengan muka marah.

Aku melanjutkan tangisanku dan saat malam hari Aku berlatih piano untuk besok.

**Keesokannya**

Aku memasuki sebuah gereja putih yang luas aku melihat Sonoko sedang memasang wajah marah dia sedang mencari-cari sesuatu lalu aku menghampirinya

"Sonoko kau sedang mencari apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku sedang mencari Detective_ baka_ yang telah menyakitimu itu" ucapnya.

"Hey memangnya kau mau apa?" tanyaku sambil menahan tangannya.

"Tentu saja aku mau menghajharnya, nah itu dia" ucap Sonoko sambil melepaskan tanganku dan menghampiri Shinichi

Plak!

Sonoko menampar Shinichi dengan keras "Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Shinichi heran.

"Kau masih bertanya apa yang kau lakukan?, Kau sudah menyakiti gadis yang selama ini mencintaimu!, kau menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar sedikitpun setiap malam dia selalu menunggumu pulang, dan saat kau pulang kau membawa wanita lain Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan!" ucap Sonoko sambil menonjok perut Shinichi lalu pergi.

Saat pernikahan

"Apa kau Shiho Miyano bersedia untuk mendampingi Kudou Shinichi sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" ucap sang pendeta.

"Ya aku bersedia" ucap Shiho.

Di tengah-tengah permainan pianoku tiba-tiba aku mengigat kejadian saat bersama Shinichi

**Flashback On**

"Shinichi aku ingin agar kita menikah dengan cincin ini" ucap Ran kecil sambil melihat cincin mainan berwarna emas yang sedang di pegangnya.

"Huh.. _baka_ itu kan hanya mainan" ucap Shinichi kecil dengan enteng.

"Tidak apa asal kau akan menikah denganku" ucap Ran kecil sambil memainkan cincin itu.

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengan menggunakan cincin mainan saat besar nanti aku akan menjadi _meitantei_ dan membelikanmu cincin sungguhan" ucap Shinichi kecil sambil memainkan bolanya.

"Janji?" ucap Ran kecil sambil menunjukan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji" ucap Shinichi sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada Ran.

**Flashback Off**

"Apa kau masih ingat janji kita Shinichi?" ucapku sambil memegang cincin mainan yang dulu sering kuperlihatkan pada Shinichi.

Air mataku menetes satu persatu saat mengingat kejadian itu kini pria yang ku cintai sudah ada di pelaminan bersama dengan wanita lain.

**End Of Ran Pov**

**Normal Pov**

"Apakah kau Kudou Shinichi bersedia untuk mendampingi Shiho Miyano sampai maut memisah?" ucap Pendeta

Brak! Tiba-tiba Ran tumbang dari kursinya keadaan disana langsung menjadi heboh Shinichi langsung berlari ke arah Ran dan menggoyangkan badannya.

"Ran bangun" ucap Shinichi sambil menggendong Ran sambil berlari ke luar.

"Lepaskan dia kau yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti itu" ucap Sonoko sambil menunjuk Shinichi.

Lalu Shinichi menghentikan langkahnya.

**XXX To Be Continued XXX**

Author : Hai Minna ketemu lagi sama Author gaje ini

Shinichi : Maaf kalau di sini banyak Typo dan kesalahan lainnya

Ran : Soalnya kali ini ga di beta

Sonoko : Iya biasa si Author pengen sok hebat

Author : Hei-hei kalian ini ngomongin apaan sih

Shiho : Kalau sudah baca *dingin*

Ran : Tolong tinggalkan kritik dan saran

Shinichi : Dan komentar untuk fic abal ini

Author : Di kotak Review


End file.
